


let your hair down

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanart, Harrow let your hair down, M/M, Tenderness, Traditional Art, acrylic ink painting, and i don't care, idk where in canon this fits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Harrow, let your hair down.





	let your hair down

**Author's Note:**

> he just deserves to look soft and tender and have his gorgeous hair romanticized and sometimes you gotta roll up your sleeves and fulfill your own dreamy imaginings okay :V


End file.
